


keep me forever, tell me you want me

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dark, Drugged Sex, Dubious Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, MCU Trash Kink Meme, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Grandmaster, POV Second Person, Rape, Voyeurism, nobody other than the Grandmaster is into this, this got dark folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Stop me if you know how this goes: there's a party, a trickster tied up in a corner, his brother, and one immortal in need of constant entertainment.Come on. It's a good one.





	keep me forever, tell me you want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> WOW SO THAT GOT DARK. 
> 
> I mean, I wrote this for a prompt from the [mcu-trash](https://mcu-trash.dreamwidth.org/) kink meme, so...that probably figures. But still! (It was fun. It was really fun. I feel like I should apologize but I'm trying to apologize less.) I didn't write a lot of setup for this fic, but you can consider it as fitting in a universe where Loki gets Thor pulled out of the arena instead of...what he does in canon. 
> 
> This is dedicated, obviously, to the absolute ruler of this ship ([Echo](http://loxxxlay.tumblr.com), not just for being generally wonderful but for cheerleading me every time I dropped dark hints about this fic.
> 
> Enjoy. ~~The Grandmaster is.~~

There are games, and then there are _games._ You know both kinds like - well, like a master, and you know how to make your own, and you know how to turn the dial a notch when you want to mix things up a little. Which - you don’t _need_ to do that, but like you keep telling your sweetheart: it’s not about _need._

It’s about _want._

And what you want, right now - well. You get what you want, you always do. 

“Comfortable?” You ask, and Lo-lo looks up at you and tries _really_ hard to smile. It looks a little tight, which...you’ll allow it, he is sort of...tense. Flat on his back, arms and ankles tied. You kind of can’t believe that he let you talk him into this but also, yes, you can: that’s one of the _best_ things about Loki, how _accommodating_ he is. And it’s gorgeous, really, of course it is, you’ve got fantastic taste. 

“I’m going to be a much less interesting guest this way,” he says, all light and airy like he doesn’t really care. _Why_ he keeps acting like he can fool you...well, it’s cute. Most of the time. And when it’s not cute…

Well, he wouldn’t be your Lo-lo if you didn’t have to keep him in line. 

“That’s what _you_ think,” you say, giving him a little tap on the tip of his nose. “But I _know_ by the end of the night you’re going to feel differently.”

He takes a quick little breath, expression going nervous before he tucks that away. You smile at him. It’s not really supposed to be reassuring: a little bit of nerves is good for him. Keeps him on his toes. 

You could - you could be nicer, maybe, but sometimes you’re just not feeling very _nice,_ and anyway, it’s nothing he can’t handle. Will handle, like a dream. 

That’s the great thing - well, one of the great things, there’s a lot - about your new eye candy. He might protest, and grimace, and wriggle a little, but he always caves in the end. You haven’t found any lines he won’t cross yet. 

“I don’t suppose you would tell me what you are planning,” he says. 

“It’s a surprise,” you say, leaning down to give him a kiss. Laid out like that, he’s practically an invitation - there are rules, though, you’ve got them written down on a nice sign. _Touch With Hands (Or Related Appendages) Only!_ “You’ll just have to wait and see. Settle in, now. The party’s about to start.” 

“You’re just - leaving me here?” Loki says, almost indignant. You pretend not to hear him. 

He’ll keep.

* * *

Thor shows up about an hour late, right when you told him to - standing in the doorway and looking around like he’s walking into the arena. All nervous and paranoid and wound up, it’s...well, not anything you didn’t _expect_ but still, it must be such a bummer being that tense all the time.

Right now it works, though. 

Thor’s looking around - for you, for Loki, maybe both - and you were going to give him a little time but it seems rude to keep him waiting, so...might as well get this show on the road.

“Hello hello,” you say brightly. Thor looks like he’s trying not to scowl. He’s not very good at it. “Goodness, you look - _you_ don’t look happy, what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing,” Thor says stiffly. 

“Oh good,” you say, “I’d hate to think you weren’t enjoying yourself.” 

“I’m sure you would,” Thor says, which is pushing it a little, but...you’ll let it go. That...mouthiness. Must run in the family, or something. It took some time to train Loki on when that was cute and when it...wasn’t. 

“Anyway - welcome to the party!” you say, patting him on the shoulder. “Happy to have you, as always, let’s...let’s get you some refreshment, shall we?”

“I don’t need,” Thor starts to say, and you put a finger on his lips. For a second he looks like he’s going to bite it off and instead just jerks back. Disappointing. Someone else needs training, too.

“Hush,” you say. “It’s not about _need,_ sweetheart. We have to think about _want,_ too. So, uh - why don’t you try this?” You hand Thor the drink you’re holding. He looks at it, all suspicion, and looks at you.

“What’s in it?” 

“Nothing _dangerous,_ ” you say, smiling. “So _suspicious._ ” You take it back and have a sip, because of course it’s not going to do anything to _you_ unless you want it to. “You don’t think I’d - you’re my _guest,_ here. Come on, Sparkles. Live a little.” 

You watch him fight with himself. Thinking about refusing. He probably wants to, he’s - he’s not _half_ the sport his brother is that way, but that’s...well, that just makes him a _challenge_ and it’s growing on you, actually. He’s growing on you. Whoops. 

Eventually he goes for it. Takes a sip, still scowling. 

“So _grim,_ ” you say, patting him on the cheek. “You really don’t - cheer up, sunshine.”

“Where’s Loki,” he asks, looking around like his brother’s going to pop out of the woodwork. 

“Otherwise occupied,” you say smoothly. “You know Lo-lo. Loves to have fun. You don’t need to be joined at the hip, you know. Relax! Work the room, we’ll, uh...I’ll let him know you’re looking for him, sound good? Perfect.” 

You leave him standing there with his glass. It’s possible he’ll pour the whole thing out, sure, but - well, you calculated for that. There’s enough in that one sip to set him up where you want him. And if he does go for more, well…

Even better. 

You head back over to Loki, who’s looking like people have been taking the invitation to leave their mark. Hair’s a little disheveled, a few lipstick stains ( _naughty_ , whoever ignored your obvious sign), clothes rumpled. He doesn’t exactly look happy, either. 

“Guess what?” You say. “Your brother showed.” 

His eyes widen. “What?” He says, a little strangled. You beam at him. 

“Isn’t that wonderful? He’s - eh, somewhere over there. I told him you were busy, I figure maybe later…”

He jerks at his bonds. It looks reflexive rather than like he’s actually trying to get away, but you watch him anyway. “I’d rather-”

You put a finger to his lips. “Oh, don’t worry,” you say. “I’m going to make sure he has fun.” Which, well. You _are._ He’s probably already having more fun than he was. And it’s only going to get better. 

There’s definite pink to Loki’s face. He licks his lips and if it weren’t for the angle...it’s not your fault he’s such a tempting little morsel. But you’re - it’s hands (and everything else) off, tonight, for you. “I’m sure you will,” he says finally, faintly. “And...me? Am I going to…have fun?” 

“Of course,” you say. “Don’t I always make sure that you do?” 

* * *

So. You leave Loki to soak (and so other people can properly, uh, appreciate the decoration) and take your time to just enjoy the party. It’s _your_ party, there’s no point otherwise. Do the stuff you love. Stop and smell the _very_ nice perfume that - what’s his name, Pholin? - is wearing. 

Anything worth doing is worth taking the time to do it properly, that’s what you always say. Well, maybe not always. You’re not exactly the _most_ patient. Drives Taneleer crazy.

You, you think a little impatience keeps you young. 

You don’t let it go on for that long, though. For one thing, you can only keep Thor out of range of Loki for so long, and timing is everything, here. You need him to be ready before then, everything all set up and squared away. 

You check on him a couple times from a distance, looking like he’d rather be neck deep in effluvia than here (ungrateful) but the third or fourth time you check he’s looking much more comfortable. 

Showtime.

You snag a drink that looks tasty from one of your guests and wander on over, nice and casual, to where he’s sitting on a couch and being talked at by a very hopeful looking Luphomoid. 

“Sparkles!” You say brightly. “Hey there - glad to see you’re, hm, settling in.” 

Thor twists toward you, lurching to his feet. The Luphomoid looks crestfallen, but she scampers fast when you wiggle your fingers at her to shoo. “You,” he says.

“Me,” you say with a smile. “Sorry, sweetheart, I know I haven’t been the most, uh, present of hosts. So many people always _begging_ for my attention! But I’m here now, I thought we could take a minute and...chat.” 

His eyebrows furrow a little in charming uncertainty. “About what?” 

“Just...chat,” you say, and gesture at the couch. “Go on, sit! Get comfortable, we don’t have to stand on _formality_ here.”

He looks a little unsure, but he sits down, and you sit next to him, stretch out your legs. Like you said, get comfortable. 

“So,” you say. “I know we got off on a bit of the wrong foot, but I still feel like that can change and we can really...build a relationship, you know? I think we can be very good friends, you and me.” 

“Friends?” Thor’s expression relaxes; he likes the sound of that. You smile at him and he smiles back. 

“Absolutely,” you say. “Very good ones. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

He nods. “Does that mean that you are not going to try to have me killed?” He asks. 

“Have you - of course not!” You shake your head. “I don’t want _that,_ Sparkles, sweetheart. I _like_ you.” 

“Good,” he says. “That’s good.” He pauses, starting to frown again, and says, “what about Loki?” 

“Oh, yeah,” you say. “Him too.” He exhales and collapses back into the couch, smile returning, and you lean over to give him a pat on the shoulder. “Goodness. You worry too much.”

“I have a lot to worry about,” he says. You purse your lips, wondering if you shouldn’t’ve given him just a little bit more, but...no, it’s probably fine, you don’t want to _over_ do it. 

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” you say. “Later, right? Now is time for a _party._ ” Thor nods, relaxing again, the smile coming back. “You liked the drink, right?”

“It was very good,” he says. 

“I have excellent taste,” you say. “In most things. Everything, really. Alcohol, decor, people…like you, right? You’re very _special._ ” 

He seems gratified by that. “Thank you,” he says politely. Such good manners. 

“You’re welcome,” you say. “I mean. Obviously it runs in the family, or...whatever it is that you and Loki are.”

The smile fades again. “Brothers,” he says. “He’s my brother.” 

“Oof,” you say. “Brothers. Those are _hard._ Trust me, I’ve got one, I know. Sometimes you just can’t stand ‘em, am I right?”

He looks guiltily over his shoulder. “Sometimes.” 

“It’s all right! You don’t need to be ashamed around me. I _understand._ ” You sling an arm around his shoulders. “So. What’s it like, having Lo-lo for a sibling?” 

“It’s…difficult. _He’s_ difficult, nothing is ever good enough and somehow everything is _my_ fault when really...” Thor trails off. You make a sort of ‘mmm?’ noise so that he’ll keep going, because this isn’t where you were planning on going, exactly, but it’s still interesting. 

His face falls a little further. It’s sad, it really is, but it’s also sort of cute. Puppy cute. Oh, the _angst_ on these two. “It isn’t all about him,” he says. “I wasn’t always...I could have been a better brother.”

“Things are - hm, things are a bit of a mess there, aren’t they?” You say. “So... _fraught._ ”

“They weren’t always so,” Sparkles says. “It used to be that - we were of one soul, or almost. I loved him, and he me - or at least I thought so.” 

You pat him on the shoulder. “Loved?” You say. “Past tense?” 

“I still do,” he says, a little guilty. Like you said, that _angst,_ it’s better than a movie. Or a play. You could write this down and people would eat it up. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” you say, clicking your tongue. “You know - that’s so _nice._ And I think - you know, I think Lo-lo _does_ love you, he’s just - well, you know how he is. So _insecure._ ” 

“Yes,” Sparkles says. “He is. He never seems to believe me that I care about him.” 

You shake your head. “That’s hard, it really is.”

“It is!” He sounds relieved that you agree. “And I don’t know how…”

“Well,” you say, right on cue. “I’ve got an - a bit of an idea.”

Thor turns to look at you. “You do?” 

“It’s a great idea,” you say. “You want Lo-lo to know how much you love him. Right? How much you... _care._ ” Thor nods, and you smile at him. “ _Well,_ I can tell you right now that - he’s a very _physical_ person. Words - well, words are just words, right? But _actions…_ ” He frowns. Not getting it. “You could make him _so_ happy.”

“I want to,” Thor says. 

“Let’s - let’s see if we can do that, then. How about it?” You stand up, and Thor follows you. It’s a short walk over to where Loki is. He looks even unhappier, but his eyes widen to saucers when he sees Thor’s with you.

“Loki!” Thor says, and smiles. “We were just talking about you.” He pauses, then, starting to frown. “Why are you tied up?”

“Don’t worry about it,” you say, smiling at Thor. “Doesn’t he look nice like that, anyway?” Thor looks a little unsure, so you go ahead and move right along, turning the smile on Loki. “He’s right, though. We were talking all about how - how much Thor loves you.” 

His eyes flick back and forth between you, starting to look a little hunted animal. It’s...not a bad look, honestly. “I...appreciate that,” he says. Thor, without you even having to cue him, stumbles over and kneels down, cupping Loki’s face. 

“I do,” he says. “I - I _do._ ” 

“Thor,” you prompt him. “Don’t you think - I think Loki could use a little help. Don’t you?” 

For a second he looks puzzled. His eyes drift toward the cuffs holding him down. 

“Not that kind of help,” you say, smiling. He glances at you. You gesture significantly, and Loki’s eyes, somehow, get even wider. 

“I don’t actually,” he starts to say, but you saunter over and reach down and you made these pants, they’re practically designed to peel off. 

“Just look at him,” you say, speaking to Thor. “Isn’t he just - isn’t he _gorgeous?_ ” 

Thor’s looking. _Really_ looking, and you can see his throat bob when he swallows. “Yes,” he says. “He - you are.” 

Loki’s jaw works. “Grandmaster,” he says, and then, “Thor. You don’t need-”

“Of course he doesn’t _need,_ ” you say. “But he - but you _want,_ don’t you? Want to...make your brother feel good?” 

“Yes,” Thor says. One of his hands moves from Loki’s face down to his chest, and Loki actually - _quivers._

“Why don’t you - why don’t you show him how much you want to make him happy,” you say. “I think - don’t you want to ride him nice and hard?” 

A small noise explodes out of Loki, but you’re focused on Thor, who sucks in a breath and says _“yes,_ ” like you just gave him permission to do exactly what he wanted to do but couldn’t admit, which, well, you’d buy it. 

“Well then,” you say, smiling. “What are you waiting for?” 

“No,” Loki says, and _oh._ There it is. 

“What was that?” You say, ever so pleasantly. He’s never said no. Never _ever._ You don’t - you don’t _love_ hearing it now. 

“I said no,” Loki repeats. “I won’t-”

“Darling,” you interrupt. “Did it _sound_ like I was asking you?” 

You turn to Thor and slide your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his shoulder as he stands up and starts fumbling to remove his clothes. It only takes a little bit of your magic to change what Thor sees, just a little, so he’s looking at Loki with his eyes dark with lust and shining, hungry. Easy-peasy. Everyone wants to feel loved. _Wanted._

“He can hardly wait for you,” you murmur in his ear.

“Thor,” Loki says. “I don’t - you don’t want this.” 

“He wants this,” you say. “He _really_ wants this.” You’re - you’re tempted to get things moving, but...you said hands off, you’re going to stick with that. 

So you just step back and give Thor a little shove. “Go on,” you say. 

He walks over, slowly, a little unsteadily, but he doesn’t hesitate even a little. Just sinks down to his knees next to the couch. “Brother,” he breathes, and Loki shivers, his eyes jerking away from Thor to you. 

“Grandmaster,” he says. “Whatever you are punishing me for-”

“ _Punishing_ you?” You say, cutting him off. “Oh, no - no, you’ve got that all wrong, Lo-lo. This is - you and him, you’ve got all these _issues_ and I’m...I’m going to help you sort those all out. Right, Thor?” You circle to where you can see both their faces, the best - the best possible view. 

Loki closes his eyes, but they fly open again when Thor kisses his neck. 

“Oh,” he says faintly. Thor laughs, sounding a little smug, and then moves again, standing up and climbing up to straddle Loki. 

Loki’s eyes get even wider and he draws in one sharp breath before Thor knots a hand in his hair and kisses him, hard and fierce, and _that’s_ more like it. You knew he had it in him. You can always tell, you’re just - you’re great at people. 

You might have to really walk back that ‘not your type’ assessment. Later, though. You’re not going to be _selfish._

“Try his neck again,” you suggest. “Don’t be afraid to, ah, leave a mark. Physical proof, you know.”

“Thor,” Loki says, pants, _gorgeously_ desperate. So _that’s_ what he looks like when he really - hits his limit. It’s good. _Very_ good. 

“Brother,” Thor says, and sucks hard and noisily right over your kitten’s pulse, and he _whines._ Sparkles laughs, sounding delighted, and does it again just a little lower. “You sound good,” he murmurs, and Loki shudders. He bucks, but that only grinds him against Thor, who makes a low, happy sound and grinds back, and all you have to do is lean back and watch them go at it: Lo-lo fighting for every inch of control he’s losing and Sparkles cheerfully getting handsy with his dear sweet baby brother. 

You’re not sure what’s going to be better: the show now or seeing what they do afterwards. You’re leaning toward now, though, because that’s, well, they look _very_ nice together, and Thor’s moved down to Loki’s bare shoulder. 

“You’ve made your point,” Loki says, his voice breaking a little. “You’ve - _ah--_ ”

“Point?” You say innocently. “What point? I’m just...we’re just having fun. Aren’t we? Aren’t you, Thor?” 

“Yes,” Sparkles says enthusiastically. “Yes, I’m - _Loki,_ you feel, I want-” 

He gives up on stringing words together and just drops his head down to press his mouth to Loki’s sternum. Loki arches, eyes screwing closed like if he’s not _looking_ at his brother then he isn’t there. Aww. 

One of Thor’s hands slides down over Loki’s quivering stomach muscles and he bucks upwards with a gasp. Thor grins. “Good,” he says. “That’s good, right?” 

“ _Very_ good,” you assure him, while Loki’s still panting for air and at a loss for words. “Just...great, Sparkles, you’re doing _perfectly._ ” You pause. “Why don’t...why don’t you tell _sweet_ Lo-lo here what you want to do to him?” 

Loki’s arms strain against his restraints, but - those are _yours_ , he’s not going anywhere. “Anything,” Thor says enthusiastically. “ _Everything,_ ” he says, which...adorable, but not terribly helpful. 

“Mmm, sure,” you say. “Absolutely, but - but we’ve gotta start _somewhere,_ don’t we?”

Thor licks his lips. That’s...nice, you’re going to remember that mental image, just for you, for later. “I can’t…” 

“Can’t decide?” You say sympathetically. “That’s...that’s all right, remember what we talked about? How much you want...you want him _inside_ you, don’t you? So _close_ and...and _intimate._ ”

Loki makes a little noise in the back of his throat and squeezes his eyes closed even as his hips arch up into Thor’s hand. Thor’s face just - _lights_ up and he nods, gazing down at Loki with a broad smile.

“Yes,” he says eagerly. “ _Yes -_ that.” 

“You’re going to need your clothes off,” you say cheerfully. Loki moans, twisting again. 

“Thor,” he said. “Thor, you don’t--”

You lay a hand against his cheek, tap your nails against the skin. “Now, _Lo-_ lo. Take a deep breath, settle back - just _relax_ and let your brother do the work! Aren’t you listening? He _wants_ this.”

He stares up at you with just a delicious mix of hatred and fear. Yep, you’ve got him but _good._ And Thor...Sparkles is stripping off his clothes, eyes fixed hungrily on Loki like he just can’t get _enough._ He’s hard and his cock’s a good one, and sure, maybe you’re admiring a _little,_ you’re allowed. Might be hands off tonight but that doesn’t mean _eyes_ off. Obviously. 

He mounts Loki again and wraps his hand around Loki’s cock. His skin looks bright pink against Loki’s and Loki cries out and bucks, half like he’s trying to get away and half like he just wants more. “Do you - do you want to know what he likes?” 

Thor squeezes and Loki lets out one of those fantastic breathless noises. Apparently you’re not the only one who likes it, because Thor’s cock twitches and he moans. “What - what do you want, Loki, what can I do--”

“Why don’t you tell Sparkles here, uh, how you like it,” you say to Loki. “How you want him.” 

“Grandmaster,” Loki says - gasps, really. 

“Ah, ah,” you interrupt. “Not _me._ Tell _Thor._ ” 

He shudders, swallowing convulsively, his eyes squeezing shut. “I want - I--” Fighting himself, every inch. Isn’t that just like your sweet kitten. You look to Thor. 

“Since our - our Loki can’t talk just now,” you say, “I can give you some...some guidance. Why don’t you...why don’t you get yourself _ready,_ get that ass all warmed up so Lo can slide on in there nice and smooth.”

Loki almost whines, but Thor’s breath catches and he nods, and then frowns a little. “I need...something. Oil, or…”

“Of course,” you say. “Well, obviously. We don’t want anyone to get _hurt._ ” You’ve got a little bottle in a pocket, just for those...unexpected opportunities, though this isn’t that. Thor almost snatches it out of your hand. 

“Why don’t you tell him what you’re going to do,” you suggest. “He likes that. A little bit of...dirty talk sets him right off.”

Loki’s throat works. “Don’t make him talk,” he says. “Please don’t…”

“Loki,” Thor says. “I want you. I want you _in_ me. You are-” He sucked in a breath. “Your cock looks perfect and I can only imagine how it feels.”

“You won’t have to imagine for long,” you say. He’s already started, working his own fingers in, and if you _trusted_ Lo not to sabotage things for himself you’d have _him_ do it. Another time. Right now it’s more fun to watch him strain, breathing in ragged little bursts that sound a little like Thor’s while he fingers himself. Thor’s other hand is still stroking him _nice_ and slow and you can see the glisten of pre-come on his cockhead. 

Thor’s practically bouncing on his own hand now, and you look at Loki and say, “do you think he’ll look like that, riding you? And just think about how it’ll _feel,_ his body all _tight_ and _hot_ and - you love him, don’t you? You’re going to be so _close._ ” 

_I hate you,_ his eyes say. “What do you want,” he asks.

“Baby,” you say, “I’m getting what I want.” You glance at Thor. “I think - I think you’re good, Sparkles, let’s...look how _hard_ your brother is. Must be _aching_ for it.” 

His breath snags and he pulls out his fingers, panting. He’s all pink, all the way down over his chest. “Loki,” he says, and kisses him again, hard and deep and with tongue.

Then he moves back and lines himself up with Loki’s cock, guiding it into him. 

The sound Loki makes when his cock pops past Thor’s rim is like the air’s been punched out of his lungs; the sound _Thor_ makes is even better. His chest heaves. Legs shaking. His pupils are huge and he looks torn between awe and lust. 

Loki’s fighting again. To hold still, this time, not shove up inside his brother’s ass. Quivering with it. You know what he looks like when he’s trying to hold back. You know what it looks like when he’s losing. 

Thor groans, deep in his chest, and bears down. This angle, you can just see Loki’s cock vanishing into his brother’s body, and that’s - that’s _hot,_ in about three different ways. You wish you were there too, lined up next to Loki, your cock squeezed up against his. Or under Loki, where you could set the pace of his thrusts with your own, make him fuck slow and ruthless, or fast and rough.

Later. Again, later. You’ve got _plenty_ of time, that’s one thing...you’re not going to run out of. 

“Thor,” Loki says, almost sobs, and Thor beams down at him and pushes just a little further down. 

“Loki,” he says. 

“Tell him how he feels,” you prompt. 

“Good,” Thor moans. “Loki, brother, you-” His chest heaves, muscled thighs tight and does _that_ make a picture or what. “That’s - I can _feel_ you.”

“Deeper,” you tell him. “Go for all of it. Don’t you want every _inch_ of our Lo in there?”

“Thor,” Loki gasps. “Thor, please, _stop._ ” 

_“Keep going,_ ” is what Thor hears him say, and he bears down. Loki lets out a wrenching sound, trying to pull away but there’s nowhere for him to go. He shudders, twisting his head to the side. 

“It’s too-” Thor stops, his body straining as he pants for air. You lean forward a little. 

“I gotta ask,” you say. “Have you - have you two done this before?” 

“Not - no,” he says, and you grin. Loki makes a choked noise, not quite a sob, his eyes squeezing closed. “It’s - Loki, _Loki._ ” 

“Stop,” Loki says again, thin and desperate. 

“I love you,” Thor says. “Loki, I - I love you, you’re, I want you to know that I - _oh._ ” Loki twists, trying to get away again, and Thor moans. Loki’s wild eyes turn back to you. 

“Grandmaster,” he says. “I’ll - I’ll do anything, stop this, please, anything else you want--”

“Lo,” you say soothingly. “Don’t be so _selfish._ Look at your brother. Doesn’t he seem like he’s enjoying himself? He _loves_ this.” You move closer, run a hand down Thor’s back. His skin burns a little. Maybe you overdid the dose just a _bit,_ but he’s doing fine. “Don’t you, Thor? Don’t you _love_ Loki’s cock?”

“Yes,” Thor says immediately. “Perfect.” He’s moving, now, fucking himself without you even having to say anything. Flushed bright pink: face, chest, cock. 

“Try his nipples,” you offer. “He’s _very_ sensitive.”

“No,” Loki moans, but Thor’s already on it, bending almost in half to lick one of those sweet little nubs, and Loki’s wail is just - if you weren’t already hard you would be now. This is - _this_ is the good stuff. 

“That’s it,” you urge Thor. “Just like that. You should, hmm, I think he needs to hear more about how much you like this. Him.” 

“Norns,” Thor says, and almost laughs. “I _do._ I want to - I want you to feel good, Loki, I want to make you - you’re my brother, my _only_ brother and you’re beautiful and brilliant and I wish, I - _oh that again-_ ” 

Loki throws his head back like he might be able to knock himself unconscious against the cushion. He’s breathing fast and hard and shaking like a leaf. 

“Shut up,” he says, thin and barely audible. “Please, _stop talking-_ ”

“I just want - I just want you to-”

“Almost there,” you say, caressing the side of his neck with your thumb. “Tell him you want to feel him come inside you.”

“I want to feel you come inside me,” he echoes, with feeling. 

Loki’s fighting it. Fighting it _hard,_ teeth gritted and eyes squeezed closed, breathing in short and shallow pants. Thor’s going to hit his first, which - perfect, actually. _Perfect._

You strip away the illusion and burn the drug out of his system _right_ on time, just as he comes, and he’s looking at the same thing you are: Loki, eyes wide with panic and horror, breathing in little inadequate hitches, mouthing _please, stop._

It’s too late for that. Between Thor’s sudden sobriety and his orgasm, it’s too late for Loki, too. He’s already painting his brother’s insides. 

“Loki?” Thor says, but his voice sounds different now. You can see him shaking. 

“Well,” you say. “Wasn’t that fun?” You pat Thor on the shoulder, and he flinches. “You did great, Sparkles. Just _great._ ”

“You,” Thor says. “I-” He’s still sitting on Loki’s cock, his face slack like he can’t quite believe or understand what’s happened. 

“Get off,” Loki says, his voice barely audible, shaking. “Get away from me--”

“Now, Loki,” you say. “Don’t be rude.” Thor sways and then pulls away with a little noise that’s just...it works for you, it really does, but what works for you more is putting a hand on his shoulder and holding him right where he is. He twists toward you, rage and lightning sparking in those beautiful blue eyes and you just _smile_ at him. 

Loki’s eyes are squeezed shut now, trembling. Everything he’s feeling is written all over his _exquisite_ face and hoo boy, you did not even expectit to be _this_ good. 

You keep the one hand on Sparkles’ shoulder and run the other into Lo-lo’s hair. “Mmm,” you say, glancing at Sparkles. “He’s looking a little, uh - _undone._ That was - pretty intense, wasn’t it? Why don’t you...you want to take _care_ of him, don’t you?” 

Thor sucks in a harsh breath and he _hates_ you right now, oh yes, and that’s...that’s not so much your thing but you can work with it, especially because of all the other _stuff_ going on there. “I don’t,” he starts to say, and you dig your fingers into his shoulder.

“Ah,” you cut him off. “Lo-lo could tell you how I feel about _don’t,_ couldn’t you, Lo?” You glance at him, but of course he’s not...going to be talking for a bit. You give his hair another little stroke and he _whimpers._ It sounds great to you but Thor flinches. “Of course if you’re not feeling _up_ to it I could…”

Your kitten turns his face away from Thor and says “you. Please, Grandmaster.” 

Oh, now _that’s..._ interesting. And his brother, he looks like the most interesting combination of relieved and like Lo-lo punched him in the face. 

“Well, all right, then,” you say, and wave a hand at Thor. “You - shoo. You might want to get, uh, a bit cleaned up, you’re…sort of a _mess._ ”

You let him go and he stumbles to his feet, stares at Loki, turns toward you. For a second you think maybe, _maybe,_ he’s going to attack you, bare-handed, just...go for it. But he doesn’t, and you crouch down next to Loki and kiss his forehead and say “shh, sweet thing, I’ve got you.” 

See, this is what you call _results._

* * *

You get Loki tucked into bed with a nice soothing tonic (after the party’s over, you’re not going to interrupt a good celebration) and then go track down Sparkles. He’s gone home, no surprises there, probably sulking. 

You don’t knock - obviously, why would you, it’s _your_ tower - and sure enough there he is, sitting on the bed with his face in his hands looking just - _so_ miserable. 

“Hey, hon,” you say, and he jerks up right away and rises a moment later, big, strong, hands curling into fists, and...you’re just going to keep that in mind for next time, maybe, he really _is_ growing on you. “How’re you feeling?” 

“ _You,_ ” he says. “You-”

“Let’s not get - uh, let’s not get all wound up,” you say. “You’re looking pretty testy, there and honestly I don’t - I think things went _great._ ”

His eyes bug out a little. “You made me-”

“Oh,” you say, “ _hey,_ now, I didn’t - _I_ didn’t ‘make’ you do anything, sweetheart.”

“That drink-” 

“Good, right?” You say. “Very...well, I can’t say it didn’t have more of an effect than I _expected,_ but you _did_ drink it.”

“You said-”

“I thought - we were just talking, weren’t we? You were telling me all these things about your _problems_ and I had - just an _idea,_ you know, and you...well _you_ ran with it, didn’t you? And I have to say, bra _vo._ ” 

Sparkles clenches his teeth so hard you think you’ll hear his jaw crack. “I didn’t want... _he_ didn’t want…”

“Are you sure?” You ask. “About the first one, anyway, I gotta...well, you sure jumped on the idea pretty quick, didn’t you? Practically couldn’t _wait._ ” Sparkles makes a noise like he’s choking on something, and you go on. 

“And as for _Lo,_ well...I’m going to tell you a secret - your sweet brother, he’s...he gets a little tied up sometimes. Figuratively. Well, literally too, but - in the head, I mean, where he has all these ideas about what he _thinks_ he wants and gets all confused about things and it can, uh, look a lot like he’s _upset_ but really it’s...not that.” You pause. “And it’s not like. Well. He got off on it, didn’t he? On you. Well, _in_ but-”

Sparkles looks like he can’t decide whether to be sick or scream. You look at him placidly to see which he does, which ultimately is neither, probably because he can’t decide. 

“You’ll have to, ah, talk, probably,” you say. “Not _everything’s_ about the...physical. But take a bit of a rest, and I’ll...we can sit you two down tomorrow, sound good?” 

The look on his face suggests that it does not, in fact, sound good. “Only if Loki wants to,” he says finally. 

“Darling,” you say, “Loki wants what I want. And I want to see you two getting along. So...rest up, won’t you? And don’t look so sad. This is good! I feel like we made real _progress._ ”

Sparkles doesn’t look like he agrees with that, either. That’s all right, you don’t really need him to. You got what you wanted. And you’ll keep getting what you want. 

You always do. 


End file.
